A projection-type image display device is applied to a large-sized enlarging-projection television set and is widely used as means for receiving an image signal as an input from the outside, enlarging the image, and projecting the image on a panel, a wall, or the like as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 mentioned below. In addition, in recent years, besides displaying the image signal from a personal computer (PC), there is expected a portability for easily projecting image or the like, obtained by a mobile terminal such as an iphone or an iPad mini on an indoor wall, a surface of a desk, or the like. Therefore, the device needs to be arrangeable on, for example, a desk in various forms such as so-called horizontally-placed arrangement where the bottom surface of the frame constituting the main body is arranged so as to be parallel to the surface of the desk or so-called vertically-placed arrangement where one side surface of the frame is arranged so as to be parallel to the surface of the desk.
In addition, according to Patent Document 2 mentioned below, there is known a projector device provided with a support member for rotatably supporting a main body unit of a liquid crystal projector to facilitate adjusting a projection angle.